


Will you fall in love with your ??? in the end of the world

by Coins



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider 555, 仮面ライダー/Kamen Rider
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Anal Fingering, M/M, Tentacle Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coins/pseuds/Coins
Summary: In a world without kamenrider and suddently invading by a mysterious virus...But the worst news to kusaka masato is that he has to stay with inui takumi who is the most annoying people(in his mind) in the world and to survive he must co-operate with inui takumi.好了不编了，总之某天巧被触手普雷后惨遭茄雷普





	Will you fall in love with your ??? in the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> 茄巧三轮车史诗级ooc

迫真前情提要  
因加油站突然爆炸而与真理，启太郎等人失散的乾巧和草加雅人为了找回同伴并寻求救援而被迫合作。通过携带收音机得到了从海边会有救援队登陆的消息后，两人决定向海滩进发。但是乾巧和草加因为前进路线意见不合而大吵一架，负气的乾巧单独前往寻找淡水。然而已经过了几个小时，外出的乾巧还没回来。

开始

夕阳沉沉欲坠，原本冰冷的破败都市也被血一样的红染得温暖动人。那些残垣断壁的阴影却也因光照的对比而更加厚重。  
草加快速而小心地穿过瓦砾堆和报废的车辆，提防那些在暗处蠢蠢欲动的怪物。到了夜晚，它们会变得无比活跃。如果在那之前找不到乾巧——

那就让他去死吧。

虽然很想这么说，但是这是非常时期，两个人活下去的概率比一个人不知道大了多少。如果无法找到同行者，草加自己恐怕也凶多吉少。在乾巧还有利用价值的时刻，他是不会轻易放弃这枚棋子的，哪怕对他来说是委屈求全了。  
离草加离开安全屋已经差不多过了一个小时也没有看到巧。这是他们新的安全屋，不管是草加还是乾巧都没有来过这一片区域，更何况是破坏得不成样子的街道和楼房，变异的植被随处可见，有的大到可以把一条巷子给堵了的程度。穿梭在其中，即使聪明如草加雅人也得小心地记住路线，所以进展过于慢了。

如果找到了人，他一定会先揍乾巧一拳。  
从和真理分开以后，草加就没有再演过了，这样自己还自在些，对乾巧如何嘲讽都没关系。对方咬回来的时候还可以抛出同伴云云的词语来做挡箭牌。越相处，草加发现乾巧越讨厌，巧同理。但好笑的是两人并没有真的打过架，因为珍贵的药品可不是拿来治疗这个的。

无处发泄的气愤大概就在上午的争吵中爆发了，草加知道乾巧这个人有的时候很会耍小孩子脾气，只限定在‘朋友’面前。可是从来没有在他面前这样过，之前也许是不想输给自己？草加想到这里嗤之以鼻，还是那么幼稚。今天这个事竟然气到乾不理智地单独跑出去，还抛下一句目前来说荒唐得不行的话‘我去找水，你在这待着’。  
这次算是自己失策了，应该要预计到乾巧的爆发才是。  
所以草加才讨厌这个人，自己无法掌控的东西是最讨厌的。而且他知道了自己的本性。要不是乾巧还有用，草加早就把这个男人踢到一边自己去找人了。

在草加思来想去时，到了一个破仓库的门前。这个仓库其实离他们的安全屋挺近的，但是他事先就忽略了这个地方。因为从前经过门口的时候，就被各种植物堵住了，看起来很恶心。  
现在又经过这里，恶心程度不减，那些蜷曲的叶子和缠绕的藤蔓在夕阳下反射出一种妖艳的暗紫色，像是粗糙的血管在流动一样。草加不禁皱了眉头，实在不想碰这堆东西。  
然而就在他犹豫的时候，突然察觉到了一丝奇怪的气味。  
从丧尸的爆发到现在，空气中只有血腥味，腐烂的臭味和各种硝烟的味道，他是很久没有闻过水气的味道了。但是似乎是从仓库里面，隐隐约约有一缕水气的味道飘出来，可能一般路过闻不到，但站久了仔细一闻就会发现，而且这里的植物确实要繁茂一点。

草加脑中警铃大作——十有八九乾巧在这里面。

现在就不是恶心的问题了。他闷头一推眼前的植物，想象中应该是黏滑紧致的触觉，结果他一碰就像酥饼一样，一层一层地碎掉了。他低下头去看，这些植物只是表面光鲜而已，字面意思，朝里的一面都已经枯黄发黑了。  
然后，水气的味道扑面而来，不是清新的那种，而是太久没有照射阳光的角落里的霉味。除了入口处的阳光照亮的地方，其他地方还是漆黑一片。  
草加捂着鼻子踏进仓库里，他想乾巧是怎么进来的，又是为什么进来？这种地方怎么看也不可能会有淡水存在。他双手托着手枪，把手电筒咬在嘴里，警惕地四处查看，听着风吹草动。确认没有丧尸在这里之后，草加把手电筒拿在手里，但是没有把手枪收回去。  
一边走，一边拿手电照射四周。这里已经被藤蔓布满了。天花板，墙壁，可能是破的，但是都被藤蔓细细密密地填满了，一些枝条垂到地上，往前伸展，在惨白的光圈下像个将死之人向前绝望地探手。  
草加是想吐了。绿的，紫的，就好了，可明显这些都和入口的植物一样都死了。有些地方被火烧过一样，焦黄或黑的洞，疑似在掉渣。人体脏器败坏和这个差不多，糜烂的感觉。

因为开了个口的原因，原本停滞的气流顺利的流动起来。一阵一阵的风吹过来，都是恶心的水味。就在草加把拿着枪的手举到脸前，想闻火药味和金属味都比这霉味好时，一股巨大的香气顺着气流冲到他的鼻腔里。那种香味和女人擦拭过多的香水味相似，但比那个浓多了，浓到近乎臭。草加不知道是否自己一直都是皱着眉头的样子，但不妙的感觉在心里升起来。  
他向着味道的发源地走去，光线向前射出然后消失在黑暗里，身后的阳光越来越来远。  
估计这个气味是来自仓库最深处的。  
草加再一次捏紧了手枪。可能话，他尽量避免使用，子弹真的太宝贵了。和药品一样，这是他们唯一可以保证生命安全的东西。想到只能用冷兵器和那种怪物战斗，只是想想都让人绝望。

“！”  
就在光线划过的一瞬间，草加举起了手枪，他清楚地看到一个男人被黑暗笼罩着，定定的站在那里。微弱的光线下，人脸模糊不清，但是似乎是转头在看向光源的方向。直觉告诉草加这是个人类。  
“喂——”  
话没说完，那个人突然往黑暗里冲去，引出了什么撕裂的声音，接着就是强烈的光线从那个人跑过的方向刺过来。草加抬起手臂遮住过于刺眼的阳光。  
墙壁上直接破了个大洞。那个人大概是打破了布满藤蔓的脆弱的墙跑出去了。他眯着眼，缓慢习惯着突然的亮度。一面围壁破坏下的仓库，橙红的夕阳泄了进来，大部分黑暗褪去了。密密麻麻的藤蔓确实已经把这个仓库占据了，然后，在刚才那个人离开的地方有一大堆灰烬，其中参杂了未被烧尽的黄黑色的植物。这些植物似乎是由灰烬下生长出来的，但现在连接的地方已经被烧断了。  
草加走过去，看着那些灰烬，香味在那里最浓，但是因为新鲜空气的涌入冲淡了不少。在那周围有些箱子，多半被植被掩埋了，草加绕过去察看，一个男人依着箱子，头靠在上面的植物上，像个人偶似的的坐着。

温暖的光芒下，柔和了男人的脸庞。

“喂！乾！”

有一些藤蔓无力地缠着那人的腿，现在都死了。草加迅速跑过去，把那些附在乾巧身上的植物扯掉，查看他的状况。  
仔细检查之后，乾巧似乎没有什么明显的外伤。只是身上有些被勒过的红痕以及过高的体温，脸很红。草加猜测可能是这些变异藤蔓死前把乾巧绑起来了，这个失神的状态是那些植物分泌的东西造成的影响。那堆灰烬也许是植物的中枢系统，所以整个仓库的藤蔓才会都死亡。转头看向灰尘闪光的破洞，是那个人救了乾巧么？

但这都是猜测而已。现下里都无关紧要。

草加一边呼唤，一边捏着乾巧的脸。既然这个人没有生命危险怎么样都无所谓了，但得快点把他弄起来，不然等下天黑就麻烦了。

脸被恶意地捏来捏去的巧，皱着眉头慢慢地睁开了眼睛。看起来他很用力地抬起眼皮但到最后也只是半阖着的样子。强打起精神来，瞳孔集中到眼前的人，视线像是暴雨天的室内玻璃一样，雾气蒙蒙的，半天才反应过来是草加雅人。当他想说什么的时候，却只是抖动了下嘴唇，嗓子干到一个音节都发不出来，连唾液都少的可怜。  
“脱水了？”草加像是在问巧也像是在自言自语，“去找水结果自己反而脱水还真是好笑啊。”  
本来以为还会有更多讥讽，但男人没有再说什么，而是直接把巧背到自己背上，其过程很对于他和乾巧的互动来说已经算温柔的等级了。

“你可记好了，乾。这是你欠我的。”  
背上的人状似昏昏沉沉的，但草加知道他可以清醒地听见他在说什么。

从打破的洞口直接出去，温度彻底降了下来。太阳已经被建筑遮挡，只有黯淡的光辉作最后的垂死挣扎。星星和月亮默默地移动着。草加加快了步伐，把又变得黝黑深邃的空腔甩在身后。  
他似乎可以听见某些残骸被踩碎的声音。

回到安全屋里，草加小心地把软绵绵的乾巧放在床上，然后到客厅的柜子里拿出了医疗箱。  
除了他们自己一开始携带的一些药品以外，从这家里还意外收获了一大堆伤药，大部分都是治疗跌打损伤的外用药。而且不知道为何这家人储存了很多用水。  
刚来这所公寓里时，草加就注意到了倒在地上沾了点灰尘的相框，拾起来后发现是一个女人和一个男人幸福地笑着的合照，也许是夫妻或是姐弟。但是这里并没有夫妻生活的痕迹，大约是住在一起的两姐弟吧。草加又开始担心起真理了，巧就说那个女人是不可能有事的。

希望如此。他想。

草加倒了一点水，加了些糖进去，然后拎着药箱和水杯去了房间里。他一点都不想伺候乾巧，但是目前也不想让乾就这样什么都没做到就死了。

乾巧在床上难受得缩成一团。他很热，浑身上下都黏黏的。他之前听见了草加说的‘脱水’，至于为什么会脱水他是不愿意和草加说。设想下的回答不管哪一个都会让他羞愤至死。  
可那种植物的香气还在巧的鼻尖环绕，像蛇一样在他体内蔓延，幻想中应该是甜腻的味道。他舔了舔干巴巴的嘴唇，想要吞咽些什么的欲望作祟着。胃部有些奇妙的下坠，暗流兜兜转转地汇聚到小腹。想，要什么东西能抓住他就好了，巧闭上眼，心里莫名其妙地等待着。

可能脑袋真的是烧糊涂了。

直到草加回来，坐在床边上不耐烦地把巧扶起来，抽了个垫子垫在他后面。  
一感到手碰到了自己，乾巧便睁开了眼睛。晕晕乎乎的，是草加不悦的脸，和一个冰冷的东西压在了自己的嘴唇上。  
只听草加冷漠的语调，“喝了。”  
也没等乾巧答应就自顾自地把杯子里一丁点液体倒进了嘴了。甜甜的水瞬间滋润了干涸的大地，但是，这远远不够。他倒是很想一次喝个够，但是手脚抬起来都费劲，只能眼巴巴地看着草加一副懒洋洋的样子又往杯子里倒了一丁点甜水。  
捏着乾巧的脸，草加又喂了一点水下去。如此反复了几次。  
被捏的人不是不知道这个男人是在帮自己，这个恶趣味本来是让他讨厌的，现在却奇怪地让他有些呼吸困难。  
注意到了异常的草加放下杯子，打量着喘着气的乾巧，犹豫了一下然后用手放在了他的额头上。温热的手掌贴了上来让乾巧几乎颤抖着闭上了眼，要是可以的话他很想去蹭蹭，可惜现在没有力气。

“先吃退烧药好了。”

失望地感觉到离开了自己的手，乾巧呜咽了一声。就是这声微弱的呜咽让草加不可思议地转过头去，看着也被吓了一跳的乾巧。

这时草加才注意到乾巧不翼而飞的腰带和明显鼓起来的裤子。

那这就好说了。  
草加想起了曾经在电台里收听到的所谓专家对污染植物的研究，其中有一个是不杀死人类而是榨取人类的体液作养分，当时他很不屑一顾，怎么可能会有这种植物。现在看来却是真的。再发散一下思维就不难想像前因后果了。

“......”  
一时间想到什么的草加只是盯着乾巧看，什么动作都没有。这种情况应该是要帮他，帮乾巧，把欲望释放出来。  
草加一点都不想。  
如果是平时，他可能还会觉得有点意思，但是现在这种只能偶尔用水擦擦身体的情况下，不管是事前还是事后都是痛苦的。对于他这个洁癖来说，真亏自己可以活下来。问题是要是不这样对乾巧，他大概会脱水而死吧。是致命伤还好说，毕竟他也无回天之力，可这明显是可以救治的，还很容易治疗的‘病’，还是回到之前的说法，两个人比一个人更容易存活。

草加盯了巧一会儿就起身出去了，然后可以听见翻箱倒柜的声音。

咔哒。  
一团羸弱的火焰在烛台里跳动，小小的卧室里被火光照亮。就着这点温暖的光芒，让两人脸上都有了些暧昧的颜色。  
巧眼神迷离地看着男人戴上明显小了几号的乳胶手套，绷紧的材料隐约透出肉色。然后轻松地把他没有腰带的裤子给扯到脚踝。

内裤上某种液体凝结的痕迹一览无余。

“你已经射过了好几次吧。”草加低头看着面色潮红的巧，冷漠的语气透露出嫌弃。  
被嫌弃的男人想辩驳什么，酝酿了半天最后从嗓子里发出了破锣一样的“我没有”，这让草加翻了个白眼，然后止住了还想说话的巧。

“别说了。你再说话我就拿布堵住你的嘴。”

巧瞪大了眼睛，看样子张嘴还想说，草加懒得再表演‘温柔’了，当然他也不可能真的拿抹布去堵巧的嘴，但换一种方式还是可以的。

“！”

突然的刺激让巧全身震动了一下，草加用戴着乳胶手套的手握住了挺立的肉棒，就算隔着内裤也能感觉到塑胶的冰冷。  
然后草加一点都没有犹豫地上下套弄起来，让巧除了呜呜嗯嗯的气音什么都说不出来。  
“我说了叫你不要说话了吧？”草加哄小孩一样的语气，让巧生气之余还有一点古怪的情绪升起。这种古怪直接反应到身体上，腹部一紧，然后就直接射了出来。没想到乾巧这么快就不行了，草加先是一惊，然后笑了。

“这么年轻就早泄啊，乾。”

他说完仔细一琢磨，乾巧约在他背上的时候就硬了，坎坷路途和上下楼梯造成的碰撞就是导火索。

乾巧喘着气，脑袋里还在发昏，高潮后的余韵可以说是微乎其微。那种香味好像在射出后变得浓郁了，巧可以清楚的感受到在香气钻进鼻腔后，身体像是被点燃了，渴望有什么来触摸他。后面也开始有反应，里面又麻又痒的，像是有无数的小虫子在壁上爬动。  
他说不出口，只能无力的瘫坐着，任由变得奇怪的身体颤抖，迷迷糊糊地看着眼前的人，玩味地抚摸着已经软下去的阴茎。

“居然直接射在了内裤里。”

“是你自己的原因还是我技术太好了？”

“哈？又硬了？还真是变态呢，乾。”

听着那调侃的话语，被抚摸的肉棒抽动了一下，明显是兴奋了。草加望向歪着头和玩偶一样的乾巧，开始觉得有意思起来了。  
那双平时明亮光洁的眼睛里写满了欲望。有些失神的眼睛，只是反射着跳动的火光。想说什么又说不出口的样子更让草加觉得有趣。收回之前的话，这种状况下的乾巧的有趣程度比平时还更高些。  
“你好像对我说的话反应比较大啊。”一边说，一边把乾巧的内裤褪下来，黏滑的精液糊满了织物的里侧和柱身，溢到了大腿内侧。草加的乳胶手套直接按上了充血的头部，轻轻套住下身，用拇指按着，更多的液体被挤了出来。他完全没有用其他手指的意思，只是用拇指不断地起按。橡胶的触觉和皮肤是完全不一样的，那种隔阂又亲近的感觉让巧想把那手套给脱掉，想要草加真正的拇指按在龟头上。  
“嗯？还想要么？”草加更用力地按了下去，换来了巧逐渐变红的眼眶，“喔，真可怜啊。”推推挤挤又玩弄了一阵，他便握住了整个头部，用手掌的部位缓慢蹭着敏感的部分，可以知道手下的东西又胀大了些。  
因为摩擦流出的液体甚至从指缝里滴到了腿上。血管明显的跳动，草加知道乾巧又要去了，所以他松开了手。  
还沉迷在被握住的乾巧，一下子失去了禁锢，想去又少了些什么的难受让他瞬间抬起了头，那个男人若有所思地看着变得黏糊糊的手套，似是注意到了乾巧炙热的目光，也回望过去。

“喂，乾,就这样，你也可以高潮的吧？”

听到这句话乾巧一愣，接着脑子里炸成了一片，连说什么都不知道了。不知是怒还是羞的。草加看着乾巧几乎要跳起来咬他的样子，心里笑出声，但他确实不准备帮乾巧射出来，他就是要看看乾巧到底能不能做到这个。  
发现草加真的不打算帮自己的时候，巧只好把注意力全放在自己的身体上。感受身体的状况，这里那里，血液、肌肉每一个细胞全都在咆哮。  
因为集中精神，他惊恐地发现香气又变浓了，刺激了本来就不平静的心脏跳动得更加剧烈，让人喘不过气来，脑海里火光碰撞着。  
他回忆起了被那些藤蔓抓住入侵的画面。由于那种香甜的信息素，使乾巧的羞耻心降到了最低点。身体被捆绑过的地方发烫，嘴里仿佛又有了被触手塞进后分泌出黏腻液体的味道，那圆润粗大的记忆让他下意识张开了嘴。后穴也似是迎合一般，微微开合。瘙痒的感觉愈演愈烈，也是植物侵入后汁液留在里面的结果，被热力激发后又活跃起来。  
草加。而且乾巧脑子里只剩了这个男人，神经叫嚣着渴望他的触碰，戏弄的也好，愤怒的也好，只要是能帮帮他怎么都行。是在绝望么？还是在希望呢？当下都无从知晓，他只想要肉体上的摩擦。想像草加的手在他的阴茎上按压着，后庭里抽动着，吐露一些下流的话语，挂着令人讨厌的得意笑脸，自己则在因为快感而啜泣着的没用模样——  
白色的精液吐了出来，顺着柱身滑落。他大口的喘着气，低垂着眼。是羞耻还是什么的都想不起来。沉浮中吸入的空气都是热的，这样没有帮助的射出反而更难受。  
等待巧貌似平静下来后，草加看着差不多了，就准备帮乾巧清理身体。他瞥了眼男人身下汇聚了大量的白色粘稠物，和他的身体粘连在一起。待会还得找条干净的床单。

真是令人印象深刻。

他拿起事先准备好的湿毛巾擦了擦乾巧的脸。布料冰凉的摩擦让乾巧回过神来，看到草加雅人凑过来，像是擦工艺品一样擦着他的脸，灰尘、汗液还是之前溅到的精液都被一点一点地擦掉。乾巧迷蒙中想起来草加是个洁癖来着，第一次在大学里看到他就是神经质一样的擦手。他穿着马术的服装，长筒靴和制服，戴着白色的手套，黑色的小皮鞭被握在他手里，骑在马上一副威风凛凛的样子。现在呢，在阴暗的小房间里他一副灰头土脸的模样，还在帮自己手淫，服侍自己，突如其来的成就感，巧笑了。毛巾停在他的嘴边，想把那个笑容给抹去。结果反而他笑得更厉害。  
“你疯了？”  
“我，”巧一张口就像老破车吭哧吭哧碾过碎石一样，但他还是想说，之前草加的羞辱让他想要回击，“草加你也有今天。”  
草加倒是没想到乾巧还有心情怼他，今天他大人有大量，看到乾巧那副模样极度取悦了他，就不和这个半瘫的人计较了。  
一看草加没有情绪波动还是风轻云淡的表情，乾巧知道自讨没趣了。但是他还是继续，脑子一团浆糊，不受控制地开始乱说话，隐秘的内在在叫嚣要他惹怒草加，有植物的影响也有自己的意愿。  
草加听见乾巧磕磕巴巴的骂他，恐怕自己都没意识到在说些什么，有提到真理木场以及男女关系这种平时根本不可能说的话。他自然没有理乾巧，干着自己的清洁大业。要脱他衣服时，看乾巧的衣服皱成一坨，划烂的口子到处都是，沾满了不明液体。恶心。他随手一扯就把那件破衣服撕了下来，丢在远远的角落里。又考虑了一会，草加把乾巧的腿抬起来把挂在脚踝上的裤子和褪到膝盖的内裤一起扒了下来，加入了那团破衣服。  
乾因为被摆弄而整个人滑到了床上，躺在一堆黏糊糊的白浊里，赤红欲滴的肌肤裸露在空气中，只有一双袜子附着到脚踝，欲盖弥彰的色情。草加觉得还有点赏心悦目。  
被扒光了瞧着的巧比被草加撸出来还要难为情。本来就面红耳赤这样一来头皮都发麻了，他咬住下唇，扭过头不敢再和草加对视。

蜡烛跳动了两下，熄灭了。黑暗侵蚀了房间。

一时间只能听得到巧沉重的呼吸和因为赤裸，身体不自在的扭动引起了与床单摩挲的声音。  
今晚的月光很亮。没有城市灯光的干扰，白色的光线没有阻碍地透过窗户照进来，比蜡烛要冷。适应了黑暗的草加拿起毛巾继续给巧擦拭身体。比起在脸上细细地擦拭，草加粗暴地在巧的身体上摩擦。让巧几乎要叫出来，粗糙又柔软的毛巾蹭过的每一个地方都留下鲜艳的痕迹，就算是挺立的乳头也暴力地擦过去。  
痛苦后的余波却是甜蜜的。擦过的地方疼痛，没擦过的地方因为渴望虐待而疼痛。  
乾巧从来不觉得自己有受虐倾向。现在比起温柔的触碰他却想要被不愿意承认的人施以暴行。激怒他，然后被不可置信地摆弄。

黑暗中，床上的男人艰难地蜷起小腿，膝盖和大腿向里侧用力，想通过肌肉的挤压来获得微乎其微的快感，但只有徒劳的空虚。故意忽略了巧的反应，草加在男人的腹部擦着，没有接触微微抖动的下体，只是在腹部揉着，突然的温柔是难以忍受的。  
“草加......”  
“怎么了，乾君？”  
乾巧吐出一口气，感到在腹部移动的手，轻轻地下压，热流全部都在里面被挤得往下钻。  
草加一手按着乾巧的肚子，另一只把床单下半段的反面叠过来。把脏了的部分卷起来，用干净的地方把乾巧的大腿内侧的脏东西擦干净。然后把乾巧翻过来，让他趴在床上，给他擦背。  
背上的勒痕更显眼，在月光下反射出诱惑的暗红。脸朝下的巧感觉到裹着橡胶的手指沿着红肿的地方安慰似的抚摸，凉的胶质一下一下地捏在滚烫的凸起上，很舒服又很不爽，心里觉得堵得慌。  
草加作出了‘怜爱’的姿态。他就是想让巧觉得自己是在可怜他，至于上不上钩，是鱼的事情。乾巧又不傻，草加雅人怎么可能会对他温柔。那手指顺着一节一节的脊椎滑到尾骨，轻柔地像羽毛拂过。被摸的男人握紧了拳头，脑中警铃大作，这是借着擦身体要搞额外的小动作。  
本来清醒了些的大脑因为某些绮丽色情的幻想又混沌了起来。麻木的后穴也产生了反应。  
草加微笑地看着手下的男人因为自己一丁点的温柔仁慈就沦陷的样子。颤抖的身体不会说谎。接着手指滑进了股缝，用手指撑开来，可以看见红肿的小穴微微开合着，在月光下也清晰得很。  
“这么饥渴啊，乾。”他用手指划过红肿翻起的小肉块，在入口处挠痒似的挑逗。  
“不要......”  
不要什么？巧没有说完，他不知道自己现在的状态是怎样了，最后的理智告诉他绝对不能屈服。身体却不是这么想的，每一个细胞都在渴望着，它们在助长毒素的火焰，只有巧能闻到的香气。  
幸好他现在动不了，不然身体绝对会自动往草加的手指上撞去。要是可以动就好了，另一个小小的声音在乾巧心里说。

自己被草加掌控了。  
“不要什么？”

“不要碰我...”  
他听见草加不屑地哼了一声，指尖依旧在入口处摩挲。那些被蛊惑的肉体很轻易地就去迎合那虚伪的爱抚。看来是习惯了被入侵的感觉？草加心想。他不需要得到乾巧的允许也不会在乎他的感受，这都是他欠他的，只要自己高兴就好，让乾巧在他手下挣扎才是乐得其见的，他看出来乾巧想激怒他，至于理由是什么就是更加隐秘的猜测了，涉及到了情感层次，他不太愿意去想。现在他只要遵从自己的意愿就行。 

乾巧害怕了。害怕自己沉迷在草加的圈套里，害怕理智因为欲望被压垮。那似进非进的圆润物体在挑战他的极限，里面的神经也被刺激起来，瘙痒的感觉愈演愈烈。  
“好痒......”  
觉得现实越来越远的巧，下意识地说出了心里想的话，不可以想些草加雅人的手指很适合放进来之类的不知廉耻句子。事与愿违，越去拒绝一个东西时，就如同火上浇油。恶魔的低语适时地响起：“我现在是在帮你清理身体，不是在满足你肮脏的欲望。”圆润的橡胶挤进去了一点点，依然在入口处停留，“那些藤蔓把你对待的很好不是么？我猜想这里面应该是有那些植物留下的有催情效果的分泌物，射了两轮还这么有精神。”  
这些语句钻进欲求不满的男人耳朵里，除了被侮辱以外更多的是兴奋。草加弯下腰去，贴着巧的耳畔低声道：“不然，你也不会这么淫荡。你看我说得对么，巧？”然后慢慢地把手指推了进去，没有缓冲直接推到底部。刮过的每一个地方一开始有缓解瘙痒的效果，但是一停下来就更痒了，褶皱里细细麻麻的刺痛让肉壁一边流出粘液一边大力地收缩着。  
静止不动的柱状体，冰冷的外表被裹得温暖了起来。胶套外面小小的防滑凸起在敏感度无限放大的软肉上和一个一个细小的螺帽一样，因为蠕动的肠道蹭过去，可以清楚的感觉到。  
“这么顺利就进去了，你很有天赋呢。”草加调笑道，稍微抽插了下马上就得到了巨大的反馈——一边挤压着自己的手指，一边喘气的乾巧。现在乾巧这个嗓子就算呻吟也不是什么动听的声音，但是草加知道他会忍住的，压在喉咙里的尖叫比外露的更诱人。引出来，也不难。单指抽插了一会，加入了第二根，那小穴还绰绰有余的样子。微妙的有些不爽，草加几乎是两回就把第三根手指插进去了，这才让喘着气的男人换了个模式。  
“嗯......”  
突然喘息间混杂了一个奇怪的声音，以草加对乾巧的评论标准来说可以用‘甜腻’来形容。应该是碰到了前列腺，这个有趣的发现让草加升起了更多的恶意。  
“呃...慢...一点.....”  
加快速度的抽插来回蹭着撑大的肉壁，说着不要但是身体的欲望是想回应草加，摩擦过后的舒适和接上来的瘙痒一浪又一浪的冲击着巧的心理防线。当某个手指关节撞上了前列腺的时候，会在一瞬间造成思维空白。  
“舒服吗么？乾巧？”不停抽送着手指的草加，再次凑过去，把乾巧的脸转过来想看看他是什么表情。  
他在笑。布满汗水涨红的脸，刚才还淫乱的表情因着草加的话强挤出一个微笑。他没有说话，但是一切尽在不言中。  
草加有些怒了。明明自己才是把控局面的人，为什么乾巧还能奋起反抗。把那自尊打碎的话——他把手指伸进了乾巧微张的嘴里，他才不担心乾巧会咬他，因为那缠上来的舌头对他的手指可是喜欢的不得了。食指和中指夹着乾巧的舌头，上下翻动，碾压那柔软的肉条，被过度搅动的口腔分泌出了其无法承受的津液，过多的液体从嘴角，指缝里流了出来，润湿了一片枕头。后面的冲击也没有停下，甚至变本加厉地换着角度刺激肠道的每一个角落，一进一出咕啾的水声和装了扩音器般回荡在房间里，直直地撞进乾巧的耳朵里。他想大叫但是被钳制的舌头，酸痛的下巴都让他只能发出呜呜的哀鸣，有些咸的手指被大量的津液包裹后也只有压在肉体上的热度。一开始还有些得意的巧被这样一弄，和体内的催情物质混合，肌肉记忆起了被那触手侵犯的过程，从上面从下面进来，被迫吞咽下的庞大物体和黏液，然后沉迷其中。巧只能用鼻子抽着气，呼吸变困难了，耳朵里嗡嗡响着，连草加在说什么都听不太清了。  
“乾巧啊，你为什么总是让我这么不爽呢？”施虐的人，看着眼神逐渐涣散的乾巧，近乎无声地说，在小穴里的手指被收缩的肉壁自主地吸入，那人完全没了抵抗。只有屈服的肉体。  
在下一次草加用力顶到前列腺时，乾巧浑身一颤然后射了出来。后穴里的肌肉因为射精而收紧。  
之后乾巧又射了多少次草加记不清也不想算，想永远印在脑子里的只有男人淫秽的模样在他手下挣扎。

——  
好像是过去了一天。  
醒过来的巧，看着外面的天空，平静的连只鸟都没有。屋里也没有其他人，草加大概是出去探路或是找资源去了。  
身体酸痛，尤其是下体，前后都。进行了那么激烈的性事这也是理所当然的，比被变异植物捆绑下还要过火，当然是心理和生理共同作用下的结果。虽然最后失去意识了，不知为何他知道草加没有真的和他做，这不就变成自己单方面索取了么？穿着干净的衣服，身下是干净的床单，身上的被子也是干净的，模糊记忆里被丢在角落里的破衣物也消失了。  
真变成自己被伺候得舒舒服服——其实也不舒服。草加其实也得到了自己想要的吧？他想，自己那副丢人的样子，他看了怎么会不愉快呢？  
红晕悄悄地爬上了巧的脸颊。  
像梦一样。空气里都是腥味，提醒他都是现实，他被男人的手指草射了好几回。  
都是那种植物的影响。巧赌气地踢开了被子，然后发现腿也酸痛地不行。  
低头一看几块药膏贴在腿上，背上也似乎被涂了药。  
“我才不会感谢他！”  
“是么？”刚进门的草加就听到乾巧的喊声，看来他的嗓子已经完全好了。“我很伤心，乾君。”  
没想到草加会在这个时候回来还听到自己傲娇说出来的话连忙爬起来，又被酸痛打了回去。草加故作失望地走了进来坐在床边上，和那个晚上一样的位置。  
“你......”乾巧不知道说什么好，脸通红。只好丢出来一句，“大不了下次我帮你撸就行了吧？”  
“噗。”想像一下乾巧不情愿帮他撸的脸，可能会萎掉，但是如果换一个方式的话——  
“你要是帮我口的话就当你感谢我了。”  
“别说梦话了！”  
“真是不知恩图报的家伙。”  
“我没有！”  
“那就给我看看你的诚意啊？”  
没有再理会巧的反驳，草加起身离开了。


End file.
